leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stillman Etern
Name: Stillman Etern Title(s): Summoner, Chief of Hexkorp Mechanical Support Gender/Species/Age: Male Human, with Cybernetic Augmentations, 30 Home: Zaun, 158 Crucible Avenue, HexTech District 4 Profession: Summoner, Researcher, High Acolyte, Mechanic Affiliations: Zaun, Bilgewater Appearance: Stillman is a modestly sized (about average weight, roughly 5'11ft, chalky white skin) human with deep black hair which is about neck-length and piercing chartreuse colored eyes that sit above a small, yet pointed nose. Although, it is rare to see his eyes due to the mechanical pair of goggle-spectacle contraption he usually wears on his head. Both his left and right arms have been completely replaced with cybernetic upgrades that grant him enhanced strength and dexterity. He typically wears practical clothing, although he is not opposed to dressing up in finery. Background Stillman was born to a fairly modest life in Zaun. His parents, Nancy and Willbur Etern were of about middle class; they had some money to throw around, but most of it went towards standards of living. However, Stillman from the get go wasn't quite like the other boys; rather than play with friends in the damp, smoggy air of Zaun, he preferred to stay inside and read from his father's fairly vast library of tomes. While his mother wasn't pleased with Stillman's "laziness", his father encouraged him, and helped him read and understand some of the more difficult books. It wasn't long after his 8th birthday that his latent talent for magic emerged, causinga change of heart in his mother, as she had always wanted to have a true magical prodigy in her family. With the support of both of his parents, Stillman graduated in the top percent of his classes, earning a government funded scholarship to a somewhat prestigious university. It wasn't anything like the greatest school in the state, but it served Stillman's needs adequately and he accepted. It was here, however, that Stillman's magical and scientific knowledge began to reach their limits; no matter how hard he tried, he could never quite "get" the higher level spells and his research into new technology, while more than average, wasn't enough to satisfy his urge to learn. He graduated at the average age of 22, with a few honors from professors he had made friends with, but nowhere near the top. His perceived inadequacy frustrated him to no end, but it was the fine balance of magic and science he already had that drew the League of Legends to him. Barely a year into the fully operational Institute of War, Stillman was offered a position as a Summoner for the League. Stillman questioned the summons, claiming there were others more worthy, that his firmly average skills weren't enough. The League, in response, mentioned that it was his average skill with both magic and technology that drew their eye; very few people are capable of both being scientific and open-minded enough to work with technology, and faithful enough to trust in magic. Stillman still wanted to decline, but after the League offered him a chance to learn more about, well, everything, (plus of course the very handsome salary of a full-time Summoner) Stillman accepted. Stillman practiced the art of Summoning for several years, slowly but surely overcoming some of his old limits and improving at Summoning itself. However, it was when he met Viktor for the first time that his advancement truly began. After several battles together, Viktor approached Stillman, and offered him augmentations that would truly allow Stillman to overcome the limits his mere mortal body placed upon him. Stillman was quite wary at first, and declined, but months later, after Summoning and working with Viktor so many times, he changed his mind and agreed to augmentation. Thus, Stillman joined the Glorious Evolution. The gift he had been offered; a robotic headpiece that vastly increased his information retention awed Stillman. It felt to him as if he became truly cognizant of the world for the first time. Stillman would go under the knife two more times, once to receive a cybernetic implant into his eyes that allowed him increased perception of all he could see when also using a pair of hextech goggles, and again to gain a pair of Hextech arms that bonded with his old ones, giving him all the flexibility and control of his old arms while increasing their strength and dexterity tenfold. With these gifts, Stillman was able to leap over the mental barriers that blocked him before, increasing his aptitude across the board, however not enough that he became a true master of anything. But for now, this satisfies Stillman. In recent times, Stillman partook in the "Hextech Revolution," with his status as both a Summoner and part of the Glorious Evolution allowed his reputation to shoot up. He was eventually offered a job as the head of HexKorp Mechanical Support, where he'd be in charge of the team that repaired, maintained, and rebuilt all of the many technological marvels that made up the HexKorps. Currently, he is pledged to Bilgewater in the interests of Zaun in the Nyroth dispute. Personality Stillman is as cool as they come; his temper almost never flares and he tries to approach every situation through an analytic perspective. He is vastly intelligent; having studied both magic and science since he was a young age caused him to learn so very much about the world. He loves to test out new ideas and improve his intellect, by any means necessary. Because of his thirst for knowledge, Stillman tends to be extremely open-minded about new ideas; he's willing to try almost anything once. However, don't let this cold and logical side fool you; Stillman knows when to have a good laugh. However, his sense of humor tends towards subtle wordplay and witty remarks. Stillman is fairly optimistic about life, and truly believes that the Glorious Evolution promised by Viktor is a righteous and just cause. Magic and Skills: Stillman is a firmly average Summoner. This is partly due to his also fairly average skills with science. Funnily enough, Magic and Science don't exactly like to play well with each other; each aspect fights for dominance. Most normal people either obtain Magic OR Science; Stillman managed to become proficient in both, but at the cost of true mastery of each subject. His actual Summoning Skill is very adequate, although he's been neglecting Summoning in favor of other pursuits recently. Stillman is capable of any average level Summoner Spell, including all of the ones allowed to be used on the Fields of Justice and a few other spells most Summoners learn and practice off the fields. However, the high-level Rune War scale spells are firmly out of his range. The same can be somewhat said for his skill with technology; he is excellent in maintaining existing technology, but creating new inventions all on his own was always difficult for him. After receiving augmented parts from Viktor, however, his skill with technology increased, allowing him to achieve heights his older limits would not allow. While on the subject, Stillman has augmented arms which vastly improved his strength and dexterity, specialized goggles which allow for advanced perceptions, and a robotic headpiece attached to the goggles that both increased his mental capacity alters his voice to sound robotic. If forced into a Battle, Stillman will pull a retractable staff out of one of his pockets, and use it to focus his magical and technological powers into spells and laser blasts. If disarmed, he can still fight back, as his augmented arms allow him to be a fairly strong pugilist with devastating close-up punches. If he's LITERALLY disarmed, though, he's shit out of luck. Category:Human (Augumented)